sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions
Back to Main Page SanctuaryRPG is a free game created through the collaborative efforts of the developers and the Reddit community. Although the quest to defeat the Matron has been decided, not every adventure is the same. The path to conquest will change with every new beginning to provide endless possiblities. Share with us, your opinions on how to improve the gameplay and we will implement your creative features in the future patches to come. Game Mechanic MP (Mana Pool) Barbarians do not use Mana, they use blood or rage. Inventory It is difficult to try out new gear, as the old gear needs to be Salvaged immediately. Also for certain phases of the game, you really want special stats/type (Umbral anyone?). That can force you to farm that special weapon/armor - just for a boss - and discard whatever nice legendary you had ... Return To Top Events Holiday Events With so many holidays especially with Halloween around the corner, it would be nice to have a Halloween pumpkin patch complete with Halloween armor set and weapon, holiday exclusives. Return To Top ---- Achievements Adding achievements in the game will provide some good feedback in response to a player's action. This should be done in a way that does not distract gameplay. The goal is to reward the player for accomplishing a difficult feat. The following is a list of achievements that should be in the game to reward the player for their hard effort: Hey, can you do THIS? - Kill 3 Elite Drones without taking damage. Breaking Bolts - Defeated "The Terminal" on first try; cannot die on first encounter. From Rogues to Roads- Ran out all rogue elites without healing in between battles. Heart Broken- Defeated "The Doctor" with a total of only 3 "healings" during battle. The Grim Reaper- Defeated "The Reaper" without using your character's ult. The First Piece- Got past the "Mystic Gaurdians" into the butcher's layer and defeated "Diablo's Visage" (Finished ACT I) This isn't even my final form!- Defeated The Terminal's remade form, A.D.A.M., without healing before the battle. Off the radar- Defeat the Seeker within three attempts Crushing Victory- Defeat the Crusher by doing over (i.e. 500) damage on the final blow. M.A.C.H.I.N.E- Defeated the iron man (the Machinist) by only using combos starters, linkers, finishers) No ult. Keeping the Keeper- Defeat the keeper without letting him use his ultimate attack (interrupting his combos). Broken Mirage- Defeated the Ender's visage by using (3 or 5) or more ultimates. The first half- You defeated the Keeper and broke the Diablo's visage once again. Don't feel too proud just yet. Savior of Sanctuary (Stairway to Heaven)- Defeated "SanctuaryRPG" on Normal Mode. Savior of Inferno (Highway to Hell)- Defeated "SanctuaryRPG" on Hardcore Mode. Have I told you the definition of insanity..?- You beat SanctuaryRPG with all 6 characters. You must be insane. *hint hint* It's nothing but a scratch!- Got to rank 10 in the arena Tis' just a flesh wound!- Got to rank 20 in the arena Alright, we'll call it a draw!- Got to rank 30 in the arena My precious..- Find/obtain two or more unique items (weapon or armor) during your play-through of the game Indiana Jones- Find/obtain two or more legendary items (weapon or armor) during your play-through of the game Tomb Raider- Find/obtain two or more unreal items (weapon or armor) during your play-through of the game Possible SanctuaryRPG Achievements that would put the elites above elites: Queen of Hearts- Find/obtain all armors during your general play-through of the game. (all classes) King of Clubs- Find/obtain all weapons during your general play-through of the game. (all classes) Sorceror of Magicks- Mastered the wizard class at Lvl 100; The Assassin's Creed- Mastered the wizard class at Lvl 100; Forces of Nature- Mastered the druid class at Lvl 100; The Grandknight- Mastered the paladin class at Lvl 100; Elite Marksman- Mastered the ranger class at Lvl 100; The Hammer- Mastered the barbarian class at Lvl 100; Return To Top ---- Uber Artifact The Artifact concept is a little extra content added to the game for collecting certain items during your play-through. There are 5 artifacts in the game, each one made of 4 pieces each. As you play the game, you will find these artifacts, by luck, scattered across different parts of the game's world. Once you collect all the pieces of a certain artifact, you will be able to unlock a portal to a different "realm" where you can battle newer and harder bosses and earn/obtain rarer loot. There will be 5 realms in total locked throughout the game. The realms which you unlock can only be unlocked by level. Meaning, you cannot unlock a 30-40 Lvl area until you are Lvl 30+ But, even though the areas will be unlocked by level, the monsters and bosses in those realms will stay on the same level as you while you level up. For example, if you unlocked a realm at Lvl 20 and you are Lvl 40 at the moment, the monsters and bosses in the dungeon will adapt to your level/difficulty. A realm can be unlocked every 15 levels. So the scale would go as shown: > Lvl 15 - Unlock first realm > Lvl 30 - Unlock second realm > Lvl 45 - Unlock third realm > Lvl 60 - Unlock fourth realm > Lvl 75 - Unlock fifth realm > Lvl 100 - Unlock Ultimate Realm Once the player has beaten the bosses in all five realms, new artifact pieces will be strayed across the game world's zones. Once you have reunited the last 4 artifact pieces, you will be able to unlock the ultimate realm at Lvl 100. Even though the player can use the pieces to unlock the realms, they can also be sold for a total of 5,000 gold per artifact. Once sold, the artifact sold will respawn in the world as pieces again, but this time, will be harder to find. You must remember that once you use the artifact to unlock a realm, the artifact will not respawn as pieces anymore, so choose what you want to do with it wisely. Return To Top Faction reward Factions are a great addition. One thing that would add to flavor, is faction rewards. At the minimum - if your faction awards you a weapon ... it should be of the right faction. ---- Gold Economy Too Much Gold I think the player is allowed to carry too much gold at the start. Even link, from every Zelda game forced link to buy a bigger pouch when his wallet was full. Return To Top ---- Tavern Allow Tavern Chest to Store weapons as well The current chest is not very useful as it is used to store only items you can buy in shop. A new idea is to allow the chest to store weapons as well such that if a player has found an awesome weapon, he/she can share it with the other classes if it is not a good weapon for his own class. The tavern chest like the wallet, should not have an infinite amount of slots for the player to store items. One suggestion is to start with ten slots in the inventory and allow player to upgrade the number of slots available. There should also be a upper limit of about 60 slots in the game. Return To Top ---- New Dart Throwing Mini Game Implement a game to take players away from battling and finding events all the time. The game should have stats not related to the character such that the player does not have to change their build to enjoy playing the darts game. The current stats pool should consist of Power (PWR), Accuracy (ACC), Luck (LCK), Stamina (STA) & Strategy (SRA) Power helps increase speed of dart throw. Accuracy helps improve bulls-eye shots Luck will increase the points earned for every zone by 1 for each stat point Stamina increases player's amount of tries before the mini game gets harder Strategy increases the chance of dart reaching farther targets The game works by throwing darts on a board and will get progressively harder with each passing shot(i.e, the dart board is farther away will each shot.) You earn exp with each successful shot. At the end, you can trade in the exp for more gold. Return To Top ---- Baron of the Tavern What if you can donate money to the tavern and each time you donate money you can earn more state points rare weapons your very own affix in front of your own name (e.g., Guarding, Fast Return To Top ---- New Way to Enjoy Beer The tavern beer concept is an Easter egg kind of idea to make the tavern feel like, well, a tavern. When the player drinks the beer, and the player gets drunk, it could have random effects, such as healing or stat bonuses or getting sick. You can only have a beer once every 30 minutes so that the beer randomizes cannot be abused or looped. The effects are the following: *You go on a rampage slaughtering monsters and earn 3k exp *Knocked out; 5% of your gold is stolen *An artifact piece appears in you inventory after being knocked out *A random weapon appears in your inventory; using the same system to spawn as the item drop system *You wake up with 20% more money due to gambling addiction *You are healed and given a health boost for the next 5 battles *You wake up to find a piece of armor in your inventory; item drop system used for spawning *You wake up with 30% less health and mana; cannot heal *You get drunk and enter a fight with another warrior in the tavern *You get drunk and end up finding the next zone *Nothing happens; you only get drunk, 5% extra damage Return To Top ---- Beer Event The price inflation and deflation for beer is somewhat too easy for the players with little ups and downs. Most of the time I sell at a profit. Sometimes I just feel like I can make a bigger profit fighting monsters. Maybe add some events which are like: Beer demand is high, price inflation is 3X from normal. Found a keg, beer capacity is refilled! You have been sponsored to upgrade you beer tavern for free. Your beer is now flat, and will be discarded Crafting Crafting is really random - How come I don't know if I'm working on on a light leather armor or a heavy platemail? Special materials could be used to increase chances for prefixes. Also, it makes more sense to forge armor, weapon and shields. Maybe charms would be the ones to come out of a wizards lab and not a forge? Return To Top